


明天，我将嫁给自由

by Indiges_JE



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE





	明天，我将嫁给自由

明天我将要嫁给自由  
理想做了伴娘  
美酒成了情人  
你可看到那旧址之上的黎明？  
那是我用细雨缝就的嫁衣

远处的枪炮奏响颂歌  
朋友们的鲜血铺就红毯  
我从最后的街垒出发  
挽着死神的臂弯走向自由

自由站在朝阳的光辉里  
革命征求了我们的许可  
死神交出我的右手  
弹药在我胸口烙上誓言  
就这样  
我做了自由的新娘


End file.
